<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire strings by Sora_nb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600453">Fire strings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_nb/pseuds/Sora_nb'>Sora_nb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Rat!Junkrat, bard!Lúcio, boombox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 21:57:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_nb/pseuds/Sora_nb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But what was the name of that ray of sunshine that brought hope upon his folk, you may ask. Well, his name was Lúcio Correia Dos Santos. The young bard that had cheered for his people made his way across the world to learn more now that his village was safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Lúcio Correia dos Santos &amp; Hana "D.Va" Song, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⊱•••━━━━━━━━━━━━•••⊰</p><p>It was a peaceful night; a not so big village was already dark, lights out; its habitants sleeping to be ready for another hardworking day more in their lives. The moon was high in the sky, surrounded by the dozens of stars that follow her every night like a queen and her servants. Not too far away from there was a leafy forest, but unlike the humans, there was still quite a lot of activity. There were the crickets intoning their songs, the owls making their presence known now and again, always watching with eyes like plates for an unexpected prey to show their heads.</p><p>All this wildlife was suddenly quieten by an intruder in their realm. A human made his way across the woods, stepping over the occasional fallen tree covered in moss and weeds alike. The young man was dress in green garnets, as if trying to be one with his surroundings, the plume in his hat jumping along due to the vigorous step that his owner had. He had a mission to accomplish, a determinate look on his face and a bag over his shoulder with the necessities.</p><p>He was finally going to get his very own familiar.</p><p>All magic users or even those who fight against them need a familiar sooner or later. An elemental that provide protection against a certain type of magic, usually their element and those that they were stronger over, like the classic water over fire; or support with it in the heat of battle. They’re size didn’t applied to the extent of their power, for example: the warrior from the east, a ninja with amazing agility and deadly weapons that was accompanied by a lithe butterfly, an air elemental, that added even better mobility to his human allowing him to jump mid-air; or the famous veteran that took his enemies from afar and whose familiar charged full force against the enemy lines but also provided her cover with rock walls, the earth rhino and the alchemist.</p><p>But familiars didn’t apply only to that; some said that they also compensate their human.  Taking once again about the ninja, he was full of rage and resentment before meeting his familiar; nowadays they were found meditating, the human forming different flowers with his hands in which a butterfly with little orbs of air around him rest. It was quite the picture.</p><p>The thing is, familiars usually arrive in times of need of their human, after the last one performs the needed ritual for their calling that is.</p><p>Talking about that, didn’t we were following a young man with that purpose?</p><p>By the lute he carried it wasn’t difficult to guess that he was a bard. The musician would have done the ritual years before but with a war in his homeland and the shortage that came with one, he hadn’t been able to. Quite a hard and unfair one at that. A peaceful populace mostly composed of regular people with little to none knowledge of the magic arts against a vast group of sorcerers that had promised a bright future but brought nothing but disgrace upon the original inhabitants of that land. The little dark skin man had fought side by side with his fellow companions with his lute at hand to support them. The bard was one of the few magic users that they had and he wasn’t that strong compared to their enemies but that didn’t coaxed him out, he just exert himself.</p><p>In his spare time he dedicated himself to use his abilities for other purposes. He sang to his people songs of encouragement and confidence; they were gonna make it out of there. And they did indeed. They barely made it but they won nonetheless. They manage to expulse those pests from their land with the sweat of their brows, with their very hard work. After all that struggle, they began the reconstruction of their home.</p><p>But what was the name of that ray of sunshine that brought hope upon his folk, you may ask. Well, his name was Lúcio Correia Dos Santos. The young bard that had cheered for his people made his way across the world to learn more now that his village was safe.</p><p>That bring us back to the present, where saying man traverse the ancient woods next to the town he was staying at the moment. He had finally obtained all the needed materials for a familiar summoning plus the appropriate circumstances for said ritual. He just needed to get to his destination, a perfect spot he found days prior.</p><p>He walked through the manmade footpath until the end of it and then he went west for another while. He finally reached his destination an hour prior midnight. Perfect, he could take his sweet time. Now he only needed to prepare his things.</p><p>The moonlight barely went through the dense treetops, but the clearing shone with a silver glow. In the middle was a giant fairy ring surrounded by peaceful fireflies. It was a beautiful spot indeed. The place was bursting with magic energy by now. He let down his tools and got to work. He made some symbols inside the mushroom circle with the balsam on the stone floor that was inside and set another smaller circle in the middle with the necessary spices. He obviously wasn’t the first one to use it, but it seems abandon. The village had made a sanctuary in the garden grounds close by, to prevent people for getting lost in the forest after a couple of casualties’ decades ago. The thing was that there was a long, <strong>long</strong> waiting list. The bard didn’t have time to wait, he heard about this old location thanks to the old lady that ran the hostel he was staying at and went for it. He could handle a walk into the woods at night.</p><p>After making sure everything was in place, he took a little knife and punctured his index finger drawing a drop of blood that he let it fall in the centre of it all. He held his breath as he awaited the arrival of his familiar and after a couple of silent minutes… nothing. Even the forest had gone completely silent, not even the occasional owl made his presence known anymore. It was unnerving, the silence deafening. He never liked the silent. He couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body as a chilly breeze passed by.</p><p>He didn’t understand, he had done everything the way the scriptures said once again. Maybe they were lost? He look around expectantly but it’s seem as if all creatures around had fled the area. He camp for the night there just in case. The writings didn’t mention how long it would take for the elemental to arrive; it only said that the first one was always the best match.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally reached the city the sun was already up and people were urging through the busy streets to get to their jobs or going to the market place. His familiar didn’t show up that night, nor did the next. In the fifth day he decided to forget about it. <em>I probably did something wrong</em> he though as he walk alongside the locals. He missed cooking himself; the days prior only eating in the meson; so he was gonna buy some stuff. Thou the musician’s tired, didn’t slept well either, he went for something really simple.</p><p>He thanked the old lady as he put his purchase in his previously empty bag. So far he had: an apple, some freshly baked bread, some cheese and some slices of pork. He took out the apple and started eating it as he went back to rest. He intended to make a sandwich later with the rest. He couldn’t help but look at all the animals that he came across, people with their familiars over their shoulders, by their side, it made him jealous. He had always daydreamt about how his would look like, since he was a kid. He loves frogs, spend entire evenings playing by the stream. His mother wasn’t that happy when she saw him all covered in mud; his clothes usually had some stains that his mother couldn’t clean completely. <em>Oh, the good old days</em>. He chuckle a little to himself at that.</p><p>He flopped in the bed as soon as he passed the door frame of his room, barely closing it afterwards. <em>Maybe I should ask Hana</em> he though as he sat against the wall by the bed. He tiredly took the hand mirror from the bedside table and look at his exhausted expression before saying the spell. The face of the mirror started to tremble as if it was a liquid before showing an enormous helmet. As the figure make eye contact with the magic manifestation of the little face of the mirror floating near their face, a sound akin to a squeak came from within the metal face that was remove shortly after to show a young girl with brown hair smiling at him.</p><p>“Well, how did it went?!” her enthusiasm was barely contain in her voice as she asked.</p><p>He sight before answering “I don’t know if I did something wrong but no one show up… ”</p><p>“Aw, don’t you worry. Sometimes it takes some time. Maybe their shy“</p><p>“I know, but it’s already the fifth day”</p><p>“Brigitte didn’t immediately manifest from thin air, you know?” As she spoke a ginger cat in armour pass over her shoulder, paws clanking in the metal surface. The cat nod at him. She salute and support him in her own way too “Maybe they are far away and have to make their way over there.”</p><p>That’s not right, they were teleport nearby if they were too far away but they had to make the rest of the way themselves. He didn’t correct her though. Why did his took so long anyway? Did they look at him and directly didn’t like him or what? “Maybe you’re right. I’ll try again as soon as I can.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit! Now get some rest, you look like a zombie. See you soon!” She sent him a kiss and waved excited with both hands, clacking metallic sounds accompanying her every movement and Brigitte seem indifferent as if she was glued to where she stood, as if unaffected by gravity itself.</p><p>He waved them goodbye before his reflection took their place. He grimaced at his appearance. He had huge bags under his brown eyes and his hair was horrible.</p><p>He fixed his hair and put it in a ponytail before going to sleep. Little did he know about the little visitor that was in his bag eating his to-be sandwich.</p><p>            ⊱•••━━━━━━━━━━━━•••⊰</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, i edited the first chapter and added some stuff that i left out.<br/>Aaaaand here is the second one. Hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⊱•••━━━━━━━━━━━━•••⊰</p><p>He woke up to the squeak of rodents in his room. He knew that it wasn’t the best hostel in town but he hoped that they at least left him alone. It was well in the afternoon. He groaned as he moved under the sheets to get confortable again but then it came the pain cry of some of them and the smell of fire and suddenly he wasn’t tired anymore. It wouldn’t be the first time they tried to kill him but a fire didn’t suit <em>them</em>. He shot at a sitting position in a matter of seconds and look around the room for the source of the smoke. What he saw was the last thing he expected to see, that’s for sure.</p><p>Round his bag on the table was a fire ring that was keeping what seem like rats and the like away from it, some even looked injured. When he recovered his senses he grabbed a jar of water that was on the bedside table and threw it without thinking on the table to put the fires out. All the tiny animals in the room that hadn’t already left fled the scene as fast as they could. In retrospect, maybe he shouldn’t have fallen asleep without putting his food in a safer place, but he was so tired… What’s done is done.</p><p>But what was that ring of fire from? Maybe he had attracted an elemental. Wait… Could it be?</p><p>He slowly got up from the bed entirely and crawled closer to the soaked table and examinated. He gasped wide eye as there was movement and a little whine came from within his bag. As careful as he could he opened it and saw two bright points looking at him. The hissing came shortly after. Whatever it was, it surely was not happy being wet. It made sense, for the display from before it seem to be a fire elemental. He smiled apologetic to them.</p><p>“Sorry about that, you gave me quite a scare there. Could you please come out from my bag? I won’t hurt you, don’t worry.”</p><p>He got another hiss in response.</p><p>“Is for the food? I can get you some more but you have to get out buddy.”</p><p>They didn’t come out. They seem to be rather angry and he didn’t really blame them. They had started off in the wrong foot, that’s for sure. <em>Time to fix that.</em> He got up and made his way downstairs to came back shortly after with a plate of eggs and bacon and set it in the table next to his bag. He dare not moved as a little pink nose peak from under the brown fabric to smell at the food. As more came out he saw their whiskers twitch. Then there was a blur of movement as they launch to the food hungrily. They sent occasional glares in his direction none the less.</p><p>They were a rat with amber eyes, dirty blonde hair, an ashy snout and his right limbs… They look to be charred with some lines ablaze as fire past underneath. They were skinny, no wonder they launch like that at a plate of food, they look almost malnourished. Their tail twitched now and again too. The bard watched as the elemental finished eating and rubbed their whiskers afterwards. He cleared his throat to get their attention and spoke.</p><p>“So… Are you my familiar?” It came out almost as a whisper and he looked at the rat expectantly.</p><p>He seemed to ignore him as he yawn and stretch before jumping to the bedside table to the bed and curling on the pillow to sleep, staining the sheets and all with tiny prints from the eggs.</p><p>A couple of minutes pass without answer and Lúcio just keep fidgeting in place.</p><p> “I guess you can sleep here for a while then” he said at last as he grabbed his bag. He needed to clean it and take out the leftovers. The bard exited the room with his stuff to take care of some errands as well, leaving the elemental to rest. Maybe later they would want to talk, once they calm down.</p><p> But was they his familiar or not?</p><p>He went to the local laundry and busied himself for a while. He cleaned the jars of the balsam and spices that he used in his ritual a couple of nights ago as well. <em>Oh, gross</em> he cringed as he touched a wet piece of bread. It seemed like his little friend had eaten all the pork and cheese but was interrupt half way through the bread. He finished washing his bag, polished and tuning his lute to later hook it back over his shoulder.</p><p>It was twilight already; he had slept past noon so he wasn’t really tired. He headed to the outskirts and sat by a tree to play and improvise a little. That always calmed him and his raving thoughts. Let all the tension out through his fingers, dancing over the strings gratefully.</p><p>Maybe he should ask Hana how to recognize his familiar. He only hoped that she was still awake. Who was he kidding? Of course she was.</p><p>He grabbed a crock and poured some water in it. He waited until it stopped moving and casted the spell. The surface of the water began to shake and soon waves slowly distort his reflection and Hana’s appear. She accepted his call even when she was busy with something else.</p><p>She was in the middle of a card game and of course, she was winning. After a while she noticed him and gave a quick hello with her hand before finishing the game at last. She looked so smooth as she delivered her last card. She part from her rivals and went outside to have a private talk with Lúcio at last.</p><p>“What’s up man?”</p><p>“Look, I need your help. How did you recognize your familiar?”</p><p>She gasped with a smile on her face. “Did someone came to you?”</p><p>“Well, I found an elemental in my room eating my stuff. They kinda got mad at me because I threw water at them. But I just wanted to put the fire ring around them out.” He looked at the ground as if he was confessing doing a horrible thing. “I bought them some more food and when they finish they just went to sleep.”</p><p>“Aw, don’t you look like that. Gosh, it’s not like you throw them a shoe or something.” She looked sheepishly to her side before turning her attention ones again on her friend. Lúcio smiled knowingly at her at that. “Oh! And what animal are they?”</p><p>“Ah… they looked like a rat, but maybe they’re a big mouse?” He shrugged. “Let’s just say they are a rodent for now.”</p><p>“And for what you said before I guess they’re a fire one. So how-“</p><p>“I don’t even know if they are my familiar yet. Let’s leave the details for later.”</p><p>“Right sorry, got excited. Well, I knew it when we had direct contact, skin to skin.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll try it out.” He waved and was about to end the spell but saw the need of details in Hana’s eyes and sight. “Don’t worry. If it’s them the next time we talk I’ll make sure to introduce you guys”</p><p>She immediately brightened at that “It’s a promised then! Well, good luck!” And the imaged distorted as she waved at him happily.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath before opening the door and to his relief, they were still there. They were in the pillow curled up, tail twitching now and again. It seems like they always did that. The young man closed the door behind him and sat in the bed. The rat woke up startled and glare at the bard with those firey eyes.</p><p><em>Well, so much for doing it while they rest.</em> He carefully lifted a hand and approached the ball of fur on the bed. They didn’t take their eyes of the human and when the hand stopped closer to them he swore he saw them flinch. Not everyone treats all animals the same, they may had bad experiences with humans. That would explain why they took so long to even show themselves.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m a friend.” He smiled as he got his hand even closer, asking for permission.</p><p>Their whiskers shook and then they stood and put their left paw on is thumb. At that moment, they both froze. It felt so right; the energy that flew through their bodies must be it. They were in deed his familiar.</p><p>“Well, my name is Lúcio. I’m so happy to meet you”</p><p>“’Name’s Jamison.” said the rat as he made to shake a finger, his voice was shrill and loud. “Real pleasure to be your familiar, froggy.”</p><p>The musician quirk an eyebrow at that but smiled none the less.</p><p>
  <strong>His familiar.</strong>
</p><p>⊱•••━━━━━━━━━━━━•••⊰</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy it. Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes, please.<br/>This world needs more boombox content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>